Psycho Armor Govarian
Knack | licensor = | network = TV Tokyo | network_en = | network_other = MBC | first = | last = | episodes = 26 | episode_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Yoiko | first = | last = | chapter_list = }} is a TV anime created by mangaka Go Nagai. It was produced by Knack and TV Tokyo. The series was originally broadcast from to in Japan. . Besides Japan, it was also broadcast in South Korea in 1988 by MBC where it was known as 사이코아머 고바리안 or 싸이코 아머 고바리안. It is also known as 海王星战士 in Taiwan. The anime is considered a mix of Genma Taisen, Mazinger and Gundam. Story The Garadain Empire has exhausted the primary resources of their native planet, so they send different space expeditions to find a new world where to live. One of their main objectives is planet Earth. However, Zeku Alba, an alien scientist, decides to rebel against the imperial rule and flees towards the Earth, where he gathers a group of youngs gifted with the power of "psychogenesis", an ability that consists in creating solid matter from mental energy. The most gifted of the squadron is Isamu, a young orphan whose family was killed in the first attack of the Garadain Empire. He is able to generate the powerful robot Govarian, an armor with which he can battle the alien monsters and is able to regenerate thanks to the psychic energy of the pilot. Helped by two other robots created by his team-mates, Isamu, aboard the robot Govarian, defends the Earth in the long war against the alien invaders. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mechas Main mechas *Psycho Armor Govarian :Length: 13 meters :Weight: 47 tonnes :Pilot: Isamu Napoto * :Length: 11 meters :Weight: 43 tonnes :Pilot: Kurt Buster, Hans Schultz (after the death of Buster) * :Length: 11 meters :Weight: 63 tonnes :Pilot: Karim Atlas Garadain mechas * : The basic flying infantry mecha. * : The basic walking infantry mecha. * : Mecha used by Meria * : Mecha used by Meria * * * : The most powerful mecha, controlled by Christo. Kurt Buster dies trying to destroy it. After Buster's attack, it's modified and later it is finally destroyed by Meria in a suicide attack. Episodes Source(s) Staff & production notes *Airtime: Wednesday, 19:30-20:00 hrs. *Network: TV Tokyo *Production: TV Tokyo, Knack *Original work: Go Nagai, Dynamic Planning *Planning: Seiichi Nishino (Knack) *Producer: Hyota Ezu (TV Tokyo), Hirofumi Toida (Knack) *Series organization: Yoshihisa Araki *Series director: Seiji Okuda *Animation director: Gen Fukuda, Yuki Kinoshita *Script: Hideki Sonoda, Katsuhiko Taguchi, Yuji Watanabe, Tomomi Minahaya, Masato Nishio, Tsukasa Takahashi *Original character: Go Nagai *Character design: Gen Fukuda *Mechanic design: Sawaki Tateba *Art director: Morishige Suzuki *Photography director: Yoichi Shimizu *Music: Tatsumi Yano *Theme song performance: Neverland Source(s) Theme songs *Opening theme: , lyrics by Tomoaki Taka, composition by Shunji Inoe, arrangement by Neverland & Hiroki Harada (chorus), song by Tomoaki Taka. *Ending theme: , lyrics by Tomoaki Taka, composition by Shunji Inoe, arrangement by Neverland, song by Tomoaki Taka. *Insert song: , lyrics by Tomoaki Taka, composition by Shunji Inoe, arrangement by Tatsumi Yano, song by Tomoaki Taka. This theme is used in the last episode. *Insert song: , lyrics by Tomoaki Taka, composition by Shunji Inoe, arrangement by Tatsumi Yano, song by Tomoaki Taka. "Lonely Journey" and "Lullaby" have been used in several music collections in arranged versions sung by Hironobu Kageyama. Media Home video The series was released in VHS format during the 1980s in 6 volumes. In 2006-03-25 a DVD-box set containing the whole series was released by the company Japanese company BM3 with the standard number OHK-27. Picture books and manga Besides the main TV series, two series of picture books were released, one by Shogakukan and the other by Asahi Sonorama. Also a short manga serialization, with the art of Tatsuo Yasuda (another pen name of Tatsuya Yasuda), was published in the Kodomo magazine Yoiko published by Shogakukan from to . Soundtracks Four vinyl records were released during 1983 by King Records. The first one, an EP called Psycho Armor Govarian - Lonely Journey, contains the opening and ending theme, both of them performed by the Japanese group Neverland. The second EP, called Psycho Armor Govarian - It's LOVE, contains the themes "It's LOVE" and "Yuhi no Omoi". Also performed by Neverland, both themes have lyrics by Tomoaki Taka, composition by Shunji Inoe, arrangement by Tatsumi Yano and are sung by Tomoaki Taka. The last two are full LP album containing the BGM of the series and the opening and ending themes. Appearances in other media Besides its series related media, Govarian has appeared in other media. The most prominent is its appearance in the clips that were included at the end of the DVDs of ''Shin Getter Robot tai Neo Getter Robot. Govarian appears alongside Great Mazinger, Venus A, Getter Robot G, Kotetsu Jeeg, God Mazinger and Groizer X to rescue Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A, but are defeated and in turn saved by Shin Getter Robot and Grendizer just before the arrival of Mazinkaiser. The opening and ending songs of the series are included in several CD compilations of anime series. Merchandise Some toys and action figures based in the robots of the series were released, including several South Korean bootleg versions. The official figures were made by the company Poem. Relationship to the Mazinger series The head of the main mecha of the series, Govarian, is similar to the head of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. This was done on purpose by Go Nagai and Dynamic Planning in accordance with the demand of production company Knack. In South Korea, it was presented as being part of the Mazinger series along with Groizer X. Other than that, Psycho Armor Govarian has no real relationship to any of the Mazinger series. References External links * *[http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=89338 Psycho Armor Govarian] at allcinema *[http://www.encirobot.com/gova/gova-ind.asp Psycho Armor Govarian] at the Enciclo'Robopedia website Category:Anime series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1983 Category:Japanese television series ja:サイコアーマー ゴーバリアン